Global Resistance
Global Resistance is a social media game for the Resistance series. It is located on MyResistance.net and was put up in July 22, 2011 before the release of Resistance 3. Global Resistance is a wargame that incorporates team strategy on a world map as forces fight for control between humans and Chimera. As the game progresses, players gain resources and new missions to assign troops to. In-game markers let the players communicate on a simple level where others should start focusing their forces. Furthermore, its Skirmish mode allows players randomly pick enemies to attack, and based on their actions (best of three) being stronger or weaker than the other player. XP and resources are rewarded, and in turn can be transfer to Resistance 3, as well as vice versa. Regions There are 67 regions players can fight in. *1. Alaskan Reach *2. Alaskan-Gulf Bridge *3. Artic Territories *4. Greenland *5. Bay Wilds *6. Old Canada *7. Haven Bloc *8. Jefferson State *9. The Green Belt *10. Former LDP West *11. East Perimeter *12. Mexican Remnants *13. Central America *14. Caribbea *15. Upper South America *16. Venezuelan Stretch *17. New Guyana *18. Brazil East *19. Brazil West *20. Andes Strip *21. Argentina *22. Iceland *23. Artic Circle States *24. Great Britain *25. Meseta *26. L'Hexagone *27. European Lowlands *28. Alpine System *29. Bulkan Pennisula *30. North European Plain *31. Scandinavian Shield *32. Russian Upland *33. Ukraine *34. Anatolia *35. Caucasus *36. North Asia *37. Southwest Asia *38. Southeast Asia *39. India *40. Himalayans *41. Indochina *42. East Asia *43. Northeast Asia *44. Pacific Islands *45. Ostrov Shakhalin *46. Khabarovsk *47. Sayan-Yablonovy Range *48. Siberian Plains *49. Siberian Plateau *50. Bering Bridge *51. North African Wastes *52. Guinea Passage *53. Nigerian Free Zone *54. North Saharan *55. Central Africa *56. East Saharan *57. Eastern Wedge *58. Central Jungles *59. Southwest Africa *60. South Saharan *61. South Kalahari *62. Madagascar *63. South China Islands *64. Philippine Zone *65. United Australia *66. Expanded Queensland *67. New Zealand Medals Global Resistance Medal.png|'Face The War' - Link your Facebook account to Global Resistance. Global Resistance medal 2.png|'Fresh Out Of Basic' - Complete a Training Mission. Global Resistance Medal 3.png|'Climb The Ladder' - Earn 1000XP Global Resistance Medal 4.png|'Training Day' - Completed a Territory Mission. Global Resistance Medal 5.png|'Squad Member' - Complete a co-op Territory Mission. Global Resistance Medal 6.png|'Suicide Mission' - Deploy the minimum possible number of troops. Global Resistance Medal 7.png|'Voter' - Voted in 1 Global Objective Global Resistance Medal 8.png|'Back For More' - Log In 2 Times Global Resistance Medal 9.png|'Legion Command' - Deploy a total of 5,000 troops Global Resistance Medal 10.png|'Green Bomber' - Deploy a Bomb/Spire Missile in 5+ regions Global Resistance Medal 12.png|'Step Up' - Upgrade 5 buildings. Global Resistance Medal 13.png|'Legion of Legions' - Deployed a total of 10,000 soldiers Global Resistance Medal 14.png|'Decisive' - Deploy 5,000 soldiers in a single deployment. Global Resistance Medal 15.png|'First Blood' - Won 5 Skirmish matches Lucky.jpg|'Lucky' - Won 5 Skirmishes in a row 300 XP squad legend resistance.png|Squad Legend - Completed 100 co-op Territory Missions Global Resistance 16.png|'Velvet GLove' - Won a Skirmish with only a single successful attack. Global Resistance Medal 17.png|'Ten Ton Hammer' - Deal over 500 damage in a single skirmish. Global Resistance Medal 18.png|'Dirty Hands' - Won 10 Skirmish battles Global Resistance Medal 19.png|'Bloodied but Unbowed' - Lost 10 Skirmish battles Global Resistance Medal 20.png|'Buena Vista Social Fight Club' - Fought skirmishes against 10 different people. Global Resistance Medal 21.png|'Optimized' - Upgrade a barracks to the maximum level Global Resistance Medal 22.png|'Welcome to Hell' - Deploy a total of 50, 000 troops Global Resistance Medal 23.png|'Green Defender' - Deployed a bunker or shield in 5+ regions Global Resistance Medal 25.png|'Politically Savvy' - Voted with the majority in a Global Objective. World Traveler.jpg|'World Traveler': Completed a Territory Mission in 35+ regions. Veteran.jpg|'Veteran' - Was on the winning side of the war. External Links *Global Resistance Category:Games